Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3t-10-2t+4}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3t - 2t} {-10 + 4}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {t} {-10 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {t} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $t-6$